Get Your Groove On
by Teh Horneh Seme
Summary: Sasuke comes home grumpy one day. Naruto decides to cheer him up with some sexy disco moves. Oneshot SasuxNaru


**Get Your Groove On**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But Sasuke does own Naruto's ass. xP. Well…. Sometimes….

I also don't own the song "Shake Your Groove Thing" by Peaches & Herb

**A/N:** This is my first SasuxNaru one-shot… It's also a song fic too (thus the song disclaimer)…. So…. Yeah. Comment on whether or not I should type out more SasuxNaru stuff…. I probably will.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke slammed door with frustration written all over his face. Not only did he fail his mission today, Sakura also gave him more crap to deal with. He had enough of that girl, always up in his business, squealing, asking him to go out with her, and starting a fight with his other "number one fan girl," Ino. He was sick and tired of life right now. The only thing he looked forward to was spending more time with his wonderful uke, Naruto.

He dropped his stuff down in his room and heaved a sigh. His whole body was sore from the strenuous training he did today. Unfortunately for him, Naruto had a separate training with Jiraiya, which made him angry thinking about all the time he spent with the perverted sannin.

Sasuke's stomach growled unexpectedly to his annoyance. So he got up and went to the kitchen to get a snack.

He was surprised to see Naruto already sitting at the kitchen table slurping on his all-time favorite meal…. ramen.

"Hey." Sasuke said curtly.

Naruto sucked up the remaining noodles and replied with an "ahhh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the fridge door. Sigh. He forgot to do grocery shopping again and there was nothing to eat. Sasuke always had to do the shopping, if it were up to Naruto, the cupboards would be filled with nothing BUT ramen. All shinobi should eat healthy and stay in shape. He was amazed that Naruto had not become fat with high cholesterol or something.

Sasuke sighed once again after scanning the almost empty refrigerator. Nothing to eat. Another reason for him to be emo.

He shut the fridge door and slumped into a chair across from Naruto.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, sensing the dark aura invisibly surrounding the depressed male. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

"Hn." He simply replied.

"There's plenty of ramen."

Another hn.

"Uhh… there's still some milk to drink. And it's not expired yet."

There was a pause before he added a 'hn.'

Naruto sighed, feeling the depression creep on to himself. When Sasuke is depressed, it's so easy to become depressed along with him.

"Fine… Oh! I know what will cheer you up." Naruto grinned and quickly left the kitchen. Sasuke was stuck sitting in his kitchen basking in his unhappiness and now the awkward silence.

But that awkward silence was soon interrupted by loud blasting music. Sasuke perked up with odd curiosity. He exited the kitchen and walked to his living room.

_Shake it, shake it  
Shake your groove thing_

The living room had dimmed with a disco ball revolving on the ceiling circulating spots of lights everywhere. He scrunched up his face, not remembering when he had a disco place there. The dumbstruck genin scanned the living room to see his furniture spread out to reveal a large open space which he assumed was the "dance floor."

_Shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now_

The noisy music resounded in his ears, giving him a huge migraine.. Oh, the pain of disco music.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke tried to scream over the music. "TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!"

_Shake your groove thing  
Shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now  
Show 'em how we do it now_

The blonde came out from the hallways and smiled. Sasuke gawked and blinked in bewilderment.

Naruto had worn his utmost favorite outfit. The only outfit he ever wears when he was "in the mood" with Sasuke. The black bondage shirt that fit tightly around the blonde's chest, revealing slight grooves of his abs… and with his sexy pants… well, they weren't really "pants" per se. It was more like… a thong. Naruto also had on a black belt and a collar to intensify the kinkiness.

Sasuke choked and quickly grabbed his nose. This was all too much for him.

"Heh heh." Naruto chuckled as he made his way to the dance floor. He pushed a random button on his remote that came out of nowhere. Suddenly, an automatic metal pole descended from the ceiling, making Sasuke wonder once again when he had that installed.

_Let's show the world we can dance  
Bad enough to strut our stuff_

Naruto strolled over to the pole and showed off some of _his_ stuff with nice hump-like actions with the pole.

_The music gives us a chance  
We do more out on the floor_

Sasuke still stared with his mouth slightly open as Naruto started swinging around the pole. Since when did Naruto have such profound skills in pole dancing?

_Groovin' loose or heart to heart  
We put in motion every single part  
Funky sounds wall to wall_

Naruto certainly gave a new name to disco dancing now with his sexual upbeat dancing.

And that made Sasuke very very VERY jealous of the pole. He desperately wished that he could switch places with it.

He observed how Naruto's bare legs wrapped around the piece of metal, warming it with his pale flesh. Sliding up and down, rubbing his _thing _against it. Ooh, nothing should be able to get _that_ close to Naruto. Nothing.

_We're bumpin' booties  
Havin' us a ball, y'all_

As erotic as it looked, Sasuke's blood pressure was slowly rising as Naruto continued to illicitly thrust his hips at the pole. The pole was the devil. It should be destroyed. The envious shinobi could just imagine the stationary object grinning twistedly at him, enjoying the friction of the blonde's legs and chest pressing hard on to itself.

Grr. That was it. Sasuke had had enough of it!

Without further contemplation, Sasuke sent massive amounts of chakra through his left hand and rushed at the mocking metal thing. "CHIDORI!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Thinking that Sasuke was aiming at him, he quickly darted out of the way and watched as Sasuke blew up the pole.

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD! NO ONE TOUCHES MY NARUTO LIKE THAT!" Sasuke shouted as his laughed insanely at the bits and pieces of metal shattered on the ground.

Naruto turned off the music, afraid to provoke Sasuke further. "Are you… okay?"

The still laughing Sasuke spun around and gave Naruto a look of insanity. "Oh yeah. Just fine! It's nice to watch you fucking a that thing!" He roughly grabbed Naruto and flung him onto the nearest piece of furniture.

"Don't ever do that again. The only thing I want to see you humping is me." He warned, seeing Naruto cowering up.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. I thought you would like it… but I guess you're not like 'normal' guys who get aroused with pole dancing."

With a 'hmph,' Sasuke let go of Naruto's bondage shirt and sat on the couch with his arms crossed. "Stupid piece of crap."

The uke pouted. Instead of making Sasuke aroused and horny, he caused him to become angrier and emo-er than before. That was not the type of Sasuke he wanted to cuddle up in bed with.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." He said again with a more sad, apologetic look so irresistible that no seme could hold in the urge to pounce him.

"Hn." The seme refused to make eye contact with his uke for he knew that one glace at Naruto, he'd cave.

"I'll do _anything_ you want." The elongated emphasis made Sasuke's ears slightly twitch.

"I'll let you rape me all you want." Another twitch.

"I'll get more bondage gear?" Sasuke's tugged slightly on his pants. Did they get tighter or was it just him?

Naruto slipped off his shirt and sat next to Sasuke. "How about right here, right now?" He purred as he nipped on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke swallowed, feeling the warmth of Naruto's chest up against his arm. "Hn." He was so ready to give in, but his pride stood in his way.

Naruto slowly crawled on top of Sasuke's lap and grinned playfully. "If you don't like pole dancing, how about some lap dancing?"

Sasuke paused, knowing that any minute now he would try and rape Naruto. "No."

Naruto gaped. Did his seme just refused a lap dance? _His _horny seme who always was in the mood for rape and sex just refused some sexual foreplay? This was beyond the unexpected.

"Then…" Naruto started. "Skip the foreplay. How about just flat out sex? Anyway you like it. Please, Sasuke. I hate it when your angry."

"HUH-NN." Sasuke enunciated his reply more clearly, finalizing his decision. The pole ruined his whole night now.

Naruto sighed. If his bondage outfit, pole dancing, lap dancing, and pleading did not work, he didn't know what would. The uke sadly got off Sasuke's lap and headed towards his bedroom.

"Okay then. Good night, Sasuke." The rejected blonde lamented.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto felt a shuffle of sheets in his bed. He turned and was surprised to see that Sasuke had actually joined him.

There was a moment of silence until Sasuke spoke softly.

"I don't want to rape you. I don't want pity sex. I don't care about bondage gear. I just want to cuddle and it'll make me happy." Sasuke place a light kiss on Naruto's forehead. "That's all I ask of you."

Naruto smiled and buried his face into Sasuke's chest. Sometimes, Sasuke could be a little harsh with the sex, but Naruto loved it when he would uttered corny, but sweet things to him. It makes him feel appreciated for who he was and not just for the sex.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto." A smile. A genuine smile came from Sasuke's lips. Naruto couldn't help but kiss those sweet, lovely lips of his and Sasuke couldn't help but kiss him back.

After a moment of making out, there was a pause from Sasuke. His face became serious and a frown marred his face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"…..since I was kind enough to do the romantic crap for you. Can we do it now?" Naruto gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Ugh. You are such a horndog, Sasuke. But since you put up with that, I'll give you something extra tonight." Sasuke eyes lit up with sexual excitement.

And to sum up their night, Naruto did shake his groove thing, Sasuke showed him how it's done, there were funky noises from wall to wall… and let's just say… both of them were having a ball.

The end.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. It's finally finished! I thought it was really long. Sorry if that was a lot of reading for a one-shot. I'm thinking of doing chapter fanfics, but I'm a lazy person.

-nervous laugh-


End file.
